


ones we've inherited, ones that we learned

by thearcherballet



Series: Flaws [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcherballet/pseuds/thearcherballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she spoke up, it was soft. If it weren't for the stillness in the atmosphere, Teddy wouldn't have heard her. Her voice was velvet in which he couldn't help but envelop his senses around. But it also held roughness, strength that she got from her parents, because they were both fighters and survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ones we've inherited, ones that we learned

_-All of your flaws and all of my flaws_ _  
_ _They lie there hand in hand_ _  
_ _Ones we've inherited, ones that we learned_ _  
_ _They pass from man to man-_

* * *

 

A young man was lying on the floor of his flat. For a cheap place, it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Sure, the vast amount of rain that always befell in the city made water bubbles behind his wallpaper, and the kitchen sink's faucet was too hard to turn thanks to the accumulated rust that he always forgets to clean or change. He closed his eyes in inhaled deeply the ever-present smell of humidity and jasmine, bringing him a small sad smile.

As he lay there, he heard movement from the other side of the room. A door opened and the rustle of soft, delicate footsteps echoed throughout the place. He knew it wouldn't take too long for her to find him on the floor. He also knew that she knew he wasn't asleep, so it didn't come as a surprise when she lay down beside him. The silence that spread between them felt comfortable, just as it could be if they were talking or laughing.

When she spoke up, it was soft. If it weren't for the stillness in the atmosphere, Teddy wouldn't have heard her. Her voice was velvet in which he couldn't help but envelop his senses around. But it also held roughness, strength that she got from her parents, because they were both fighters and survivors. "How bad is it this time?"

Teddy opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the girl next to him. Her hair was all mussed, strands floating over her head, creating a static halo around her. The deep blue eyes she'd inherited from her parents were staring at the ceiling, carefully examining the dust particles floating as they passed by. He had to make an effort not to caress her cheek and just marvel at her beauty. "Not as bad as last time, since you're here."

At that, the girl smiled for a few seconds. "You know what I mean; you have to tell me these things."

"I'm being honest here, love. Last time was really bad, so it means a lot that you're here with me. I can get through this."

Victoire turned around to face him, leaning against her elbow so she could have a nice view of him. His eyes followed hers, and he batted his eyelashes as he openly stared at her. "Y'know, I'm really starting to like this conversation," he joked, to which she rolled her eyes while grinning at him.

"You're mental," she said.

"Right you are," Teddy deadpanned as he broke his eye contact to stare up at the ceiling again.

Another silence fell between them.

Victoire reached out her hand and gently caressed the side of his face with her fingertips. He closed his eyes once more and relished the feeling of her soft, caring, warm hands. She could feel the sparse stubble under her touch. "I really need to shave," he sighed.

She smiled sadly as she chose her next words carefully. "Teddy," he hummed in response, still under the spell of her magical hands, "who got under your skin this time?" She took one of his hands and he felt himself inhaling sharply as her fingers were like ghosts, floating over his bruised and bloodied knuckles.

"It was a wall," he answered as he sneaked a glance to Victoire, but she couldn't be fooled, she was observing him with a raised eyebrow that said 'Really? Is that the best you can do?'

"I'm guessing the wall deserved it?" Victoire said.

"It always deserves a proper beating once in a while," he smirked.

"Teddy…" she admonished him.

"I know Vic," he sighed and did a slightly hesitant pause, "It was that wanker, Jones, I think his name is."

"Well, what did he say?" Victoire urged.

"He called me a mutt, but I said that he was the mutt for being a son of a bitch," he simply said.

"Teddy!" Victoire sighed. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to her; he'd been having these episodes since they were kids. Someone would insult Teddy, he'd insult them back, and it would get physical quickly. He'd then have these moments in which he says he's cooling off, but in reality, he's wallowing in guilt and punishing himself for something that was long gone.

"I'm fine now, ok, that's all that matters," he mumbled at her.

"Oh love," she whispered at him as she brushed his hair away from his forehead and pressed her lips on his temples, smiling sadly at him. "Your parents were amazing people, you know? Without them, I wouldn't be able to have you here. And I know you're as proud of who they once were as they're of you."

His inhale was ragged as he attempted to control his emotions over this statement. "You really think so, Vic?" He hated when he got like this, he sounded so pathetic, but having Victoire with him made it worthwhile.

"Absolutely! Who wouldn't be proud of their son for having this spectacular girl for a daughter-in-law?" she replied. Teddy laughed with her as she laid her head on his chest, one of his hands tangled in her mess of hair. She had such a beautiful smile; it was one of those smiles that would make your heart leap as though it would come out from his mouth. Whenever their lips met, they molded together, to form a perfect symbol of unity and love. As he thought this, he traced the form of her lips with the tip of his fingers, her eyes closing as she enjoyed his soft and careful observations. She hummed and pouted her lips at him to kiss his fingertips.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered lovingly at his fiancée.

"Yes," she smiled once more and opened her eyes. They were shining with laughter etched into them. "And that's why you're going to make pancakes, so up you get!"

Teddy laughed as she got up and walked back to their room to go to the bathroom. "You better be making some damned pancakes when I get back!" she called from the bathroom.

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied, a small smile still in place as he sat up and, gathering his strength, he walked to the kitchen to gather the ingredients to make his future wife some damned pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> find me as thearcherballet on tumblr


End file.
